theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Warm Glass of Lily
OK I just finished my fifth fanfic, this took a long time to write my next fanfic is one based off the Spongebob episode "Pranks-A-Lot" then Re-Cover Girls will be after that other time to start the story. It is a nice quiet Sunday in The Loud House where Lincoln is sitting down watching “Aarrgh”. “Oh Hi there, you’re probably wondering why it’s so quiet in the Loud House,” Lincoln said to the viewer. “Lori has date with Bobby, Lynn is at her friend’s house getting tutored by Lisa, Luna is at a concert with Lucy since the opening band is a famous death metal band she likes, also Dad is championing them, Luan is at one her birthday gigs with one of Lana’s friends so Lana is there as well, and Lola is at dress rehearsal pageant with Leni & mom is helping her.” Lincoln explained. “So, it’s just me and Lily home alone.” Then Lily crawled up to Lincoln on the sofa. “Oh hey Lily want to spend with your big brother,” Lincoln asked gleefully Lily nodded her head silent but, happy. “Alright Lily,” Lincoln said. Lily crawled up onto the sofa, where she leaned right next to Lincoln. Lincoln saw Lily doing this and he smiled at her. After watching a few episodes of “ARGGH”, Lily passed out on the sofa. Lincoln noticed that Lily had fallen asleep so, he turned off the TV and picked up Lily and walked to her bedroom to tuck her into her crib. “All right Lily, here's your blanket and I hope you sleep tight,” Lincoln said to his sleeping sister. He pecked her on the cheek. As Lincoln went out he muttered one last thing to Lily. “I love you Lily.” A FEW DAYS LATER: The doorbell rang at the front door of The Loud House. Lincoln ran downstairs to answer the door. It was the mailman. “Package for Lincoln Loud,” he said tired. “Oh thank you,” Lincoln exclaimed excited. Lincoln closed the front door then he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Inside his bedroom, Lincoln grabbed his limited edition Ace Savvy pocketknife to cut open the package. Inside the package was a huge lot of comic books and manga that, he bought online. Lincoln was so excited to read them. His father was at work, his mother was running errands with his baby sister Lily, and the rest of his sisters were visiting their Grandfather, Pop Pop. So Lincoln was home alone so no could bother him. Lincoln stripped down to his victory undies, got on top his bed to laid down, and started to read his comics. A FEW HOURS LATER: “Lincoln I’m home,” Rita called out to her son. Lincoln didn’t hear his mother he was fast asleep in his bed. Rita put Lily down, since she needed to grab some groceries from the car. After Rita left, Lily crawled upstairs and into Lincoln’s bedroom. Where she saw Lincoln asleep and shivering cold. Lily got the comics off Lincoln's bed; she put his comforter over him, tucked him in with Bun Bun by his side, and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. Lily was just toddling out of the room before she muttered these words. “Night Night Winky.” The End. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud